


The Wizard and the Wardrobe

by schweet_heart



Series: Pornalot Entries 2016 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonus Challenge #2: Revenge, Canon fodder - Freeform, Community: trope_bingo, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hats, Humour, M/M, Pornalot 2016, Revenge, minor exhibitionism, remix eligible, sartorial abnormalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the feathery hat incident, Merlin uses his status as newly appointed Court Sorcerer to get his revenge.</p><p>Written for Pornalot Bonus Challenge #2: Revenge, and my trope_bingo square "fluff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard and the Wardrobe

“You can _not_  be serious,” Arthur says.  
  
Merlin folds his arms, meeting the King’s incredulous gaze with a steely one of his own. Truth be told, it’s taking a large part of his concentration not to smile at Arthur’s obvious dismay, but he’s pretty sure that if he does, Arthur will throw the garments on the floor and storm off — he has the dangerous glint in his eye that often presages a royal tantrum, and Merlin is not about to let him get away with that this time.  
  
“You said I could do whatever I wanted to make up for how you’ve treated me for the past ten years,” he points out. “I chose this.”  
  
“Yes, but.” Arthur looks at the bundle in his arms. “I was expecting you to punch me in the face, or something! This — this is — you can’t expect me to let you humiliate me in front of the entire court.”  
  
“Oh, the way you routinely humiliated  _me_ , you mean?”   
  
Arthur glares at him, but at least he has the grace to blush. “Be reasonable,” he pleads. “I’m the King. I can’t wear this!”  
  
Merlin takes a step towards him, and this time he does smirk just a little as Arthur takes an instinctive step back, his eyes narrowing warily. “All right,” he says. “Fine. If you don’t want to wear that, I’ll just have to come up with another outfit for you.”  
  
He waves his hand and mutters a spell, and the offending material disappears — along with the rest of Arthur’s clothes. The King yelps, looking startled to find himself suddenly naked.  
  
“Mer- _lin_!”  
  
“Yes, my lord?” Merlin asks, blinking innocently. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“I have to be in the Throne Room in ten minutes,” Arthur says, through gritted teeth. “Don’t you think I might be a little under-dressed?”  
  
Merlin pretends to consider the question, one hand stroking his chin as he circles Arthur with deliberate steps. Arthur folds his arms over his chest and scowls, obviously trying to appear intimidating, but this does nothing to disguise the fact that his cock is already beginning to stir under Merlin’s focused attention.   
  
“I don’t know,” Merlin says finally, coming to a stop back where he’d started. “I think it rather suits you actu— “  
  
That’s as far as he gets before Arthur grabs him by the collar of his tunic and shoves him back against an armoire.   
  
“You,” the King growls, but apparently he can’t find a word terrible enough to describe Merlin, so he kisses him instead. Merlin submits willingly enough, letting Arthur pin him bodily against the dark wood as he tugs the neckerchief from around Merlin’s neck and shoves his free hand down the front of Merlin’s breeches. His mouth finds Merlin’s throat a few moments later, sharp and biting, and Merlin knots a hand in the hair at the base of Arthur’s neck the way he knows he likes, opening his legs wider to let his King do as he wills. This isn't  _precisely_  what he'd had in mind when he started this whole thing, but he’s thinks he’ll probably be able to work it to his advantage, one way or another — and then Arthur does something particularly delicious with his fingers, and he stops thinking altogether.    
  


  
  
  
Needless to say, Arthur arrives in the throne room fashionably late and slightly breathless, wearing a very strange hat with rather too many feathers atop his traditional formal robes. Nobody dares to comment on this sartorial abnormality, but the next day sees several of the nobles rushing to their milliners in search of equally hideous monstrosities to wear. Apparently Arthur has started something of a trend.  
  
Meanwhile, the King catches Merlin’s eye over the sea of feathers and gives him a blistering look which Merlin is fairly sure means he’s going to pay for this later — and dearly. He grins. All things considered, he decides, his revenge is turning out far better than he expected. Now, if only he could figure out a way to get Arthur to wear the robes as well...


End file.
